


They hunger

by FanFicReader01



Series: Supernatural Cop Buddies [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Lust, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, angst for angst becos sometimes i like to be a bit mean to characters i love, maybe even more fitting in this scenario, this couldve become a kinky fic but it turned into angst instead, vampire!Connor, werewolf!Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: A desperate situation, calls for desperate actions





	They hunger

By the time Hank arrives, he fears he’s too late. It took him awhile to turn back into his human form and now he already feels the strength of the beast falter. He leans heavily against the pillar of the ruin before he can run to his partner who’s lying on the floor. Almost lifeless. It makes Hank’s heart sink to his goddamn shoes. Good thing all perpetrators are dead now. No more inconvenient interruptions. Without further ado the K9 investigator crashes next to the vampire and checks on him. Thank god, a pulse! He quickly removes the blindfold and cuts the ropes around Connor’s ankles and wrists with his sharp teeth.

“Connor! Connor, oh god, Connor! I’m here!” Hank almost bursts out in tears when he holds the smaller man close to his body.

 “H-Hank? Is… is that you?” comes Connor’s weak reply. He coughs up some blood and damn, he looks so messed up. He almost looks like a ghost of his former self. Those abductors really fucked him up.

 “I’ll get you out of here. Reinforcement should be on its way!” Hank informs him but he doubts Connor’s actual conscious enough to understand. Quickly he scans his friend’s body for any further damage. Looks like he got beat up pretty badly but luckily the vampire has faster healing abilities than normal humans. Still, this looks pretty nasty. What Hank also notices is how _thin_ Connor’s become. How long has it been again? Three weeks? Maybe even a month?

Hank curses his own tracking skills for not finding the bastards sooner. Maybe then… maybe this would’ve been prevented. Maybe then Connor-

 “I’m glad you’re here, L-lieutenant,” the vampire blabbers. He cracks a smile despite being in pure pain.

“You’re starved,” Hank states and Connor manages to chuckle as if it’s nothing.

 “It’s alright.” More coughing, more blood. He’s clearly _not_ alright. Hank rubs Connor’s back and wipes away the dirt from the vampire’s mouth.

 “Y-you’re hurt,” Connor notices the cuts on the K9 officer’s hands. Hank can hardly believe it. Even now, while Connor’s own life is at risk, he’s worried about _him?_ An old werewolf bastard.

 “I’m fine. Most of it isn’t my blood anyway.” A smirk. Hank really made sure the nasty trash bags wouldn’t live to tell the tale of the raging beast in the midst of old city ruins. And for once, Hank had been in control. Not just the beast.

 “You need food or you’ll fucking die!” Hank snaps them both back into reality.

“No… I don’t need it,” Connor stammers in refusal but his partner doesn’t leave him a choice. Without hesitation Hank rips off a part of his sleeve and throws the filthy piece of cloth away. He then offers his bared skin to the vampire.

 “Eat.”

It’s not a question, it’s a command. Connor hesitates. Tears well up in his eyes. “ _No._ I-, I can’t demand such thing of you,” he fucking weeps, the idiot’s going to get himself killed this way.

“Fuck, Connor. This is _not_ the moment to ignore your superior’s orders! This is not the fucking time to give a shit about me. I can take the pain!” Hank barks. Anger is getting the better of him but that anger is merely a product of the deep-rooted fear of losing Connor.

 “B-But,” the vampire stammers.

“Eat, drink, fucking _feast_ on it for all I care! I’ve seen tougher times but seeing you die, especially if I could’ve prevented it, is one of those things I’d rather _not_ experience,” Hank insists, moving his arm closer to the vampire’s dried out lips. More teardrops roll down Connor’s dirtied cheeks, wetting Hank’s arm. Then it’s decided.

 The man looks away for a second and hisses when he feels sharp teeth sink into his skin. Once he glances over at his partner, Connor let’s the fresh blood engulf his starving mouth. He slowly and weakly licks up some of the blood, the rest dripping down his chin.

 “Good, good,” Hank encourages his partner and gently supports the vampire’s heavy head. When Connor bites again, the other man growls but sits through the pain anyway. After all, this pain is only temporary and Connor has gone through worse.

 “You’re doing great,” Hank nods approvingly and gently caresses his partner’s head.

“T-Thank you,” Connor murmurs. He’s already regaining some strength. _Good._  “Thank you so much.” Quickly, the vampire’s regaining strength as he can now sit up himself. He’s finally starting to drink in the new life source but stops in time so not to hurt the lieutenant too much.

 “It’s alright. It’s the least I could do.” Once Connor’s done, Hank uses another part of his already torn shirt to wrap up his own bite wound. He’d take care of that later. The only objective now, was getting his partner back on his feet. He can already hear sirens from their police department.

 When Connor proceeds to walk on his own, Hank easily picks him up bridal style.

“You don’t have to do anything, Connor. Let me handle it,” the lieutenant exists.

 “But your arm-,” Connor argues.

“I don’t give a shit about my arm now. We’ll have to get you out of here as soon as possible. This fucking building’s on the brink of collapsing and so are we. Now shut your mouth.”

 “Okay,” Connor leans more against Hank’s chest and hears the man’s heart beat wildly. “You… Did you turn?”

 “Yeah. I did. For you, don’t worry about it. I had control,” Hank mutters back but Connor isn’t stupid or blind when he sees the mutilated corpses they step over.

 “They had it comin, Connor. Bastards deserved to die. They should’ve known to _not_ mess with a vampire and his grumpy old werewolf partner,” Hank says. That makes Connor chuckle. By the time Hank’s reached the entrance of the building, he’s fallen asleep. After they’ve settled in the car, the cab races off quick enough before the old building can crash down on them.


End file.
